A Cinderella Tale
by Miss poetry
Summary: This is an adult version of Cinderella. Ashely will do anything to support her daughter.


Be advice this is an 18+ story due to sexual and possible language content.

Once Upon a Time Fan Fiction A Cinderella Tale

Part I

Ashely spend her nights dreaming of better life she was eighteen and had manage to graduate high school thanks to Mary Margret. Mary Margret was her friend, who was a few years older. She was studying to be a teacher so she help poor Ashley who couldn't go to school because she worked as a maid in Albert Spencer house.

She had run way from home at 12 and started working as a maid. Her stepmother had never been the nicest but once her father died Ashley couldn't bare to stay with her. She was not only given the house hold duties but she was treated violently my her stepmother and one of her stepsister who would be beat her up. The final straw came when her stepmother had sold her to Leroy, the town drunk. She had barely escape him when he tried to rape her. It was then that Albert Spencer took her in. He was a widow lawyer who needed a maid. He wasn't the nicest man but at least he never hit it or tried to take sexual advantage of her. He helped her hide from her stepmother. Sure he often yelled at her but at least it was a little better than her family.

She had finally presented her exam and was given her GED. She had been looking for another job; she had put in applications in every possible place she could think of. She didn't wanted to spend her life with Mr. Spencer. Ashley was happy she was finally 18 so she could come out of hiding from her stepmother. Mary Margret had suggest they celebrate her birthday at the Rabbit Hole, the only nightclub in Storybrooke, Maine.

Mary Margret had loan Ashley a dress and shoes and together they went to the Rabbit Hole. Ashely was excited for the first time in years she could go out freely without looking over her shoulder, without the fear that her stepmother would force her back home. They arrived the Rabbit Hole that was packed with people.

Ashley was enjoying having a drink and siting by herself while Mary Margret danced with Dr. Whale. That was until her eyes meet with Sean Herman's. That fateful night her life would be define. He was so beautiful she was fine with just looking at this beautiful man from afar; then he was gone. Her surprised came when he showed up at her table.

Sean: I couldn't help but notice you from across the room. May I have this dance.

He handed her his hand and lead her to the dance floor. They danced the whole night. She feels like a princess in the arms of this stranger that tell her his name is Sean. But the fairytale would end too soon. He swored his love by the stars, by the moon and in the back of his car she gave him the prove of her love.

She spend two months happily at his side. She was blinded by his love that she didn't see his visitation were short always in a rush. After those two months came the trouble; she was pregnant. Once she told him the news he bolted away; he claimed that they would move in together but he never came back. She saw him a few months later with his father Mitchell Herman a business partner to Albert Spencer.

Once Mr. Spencer found out she was pregnant he threw her into the streets. She spend a few weeks with Mary Margret until Sean's father forced Mary's landlord to threaten with eviction if she didn't kick out Ashley. She finally found shelter at Granny's.

Part II

Jefferson walked angrily into the dressing room where half naked girls were getting ready for the show.

Jefferson: Cinderella, you're cutting it short. Hurry up and get dress. Mr. Gold has been asking about you. You know it's unwise to make Mr. Gold wait.

He was right because Mr. Gold was the most powerful and the richest man in town. In fact he own most of Storybrooke. Actually it was thanks to him that Jefferson kept The Rabbit Hole opened, a few years ago people wanted to close it down claiming it was ruining young people but Jefferson struck a deal with Mr. Gold and saved his club.

The young girl's name of course wasn't Cinderella but she couldn't have the good people of Storybrooke know she was Ashley Boyd. She worked as a waitress at Granny's Diner but that wasn't enough to make ends meets and raise baby Alexandra. So here was Ashley dancing and hooking at the Rabbit Hole just to get by.

The Rabbit Hole was the place where anything was possible so no surprised that prostitution was allowed. It was a night club where you could drink, smoke, party all day and night. They had pool, poker, all sorts of adult entertainment. Jefferson the owner wasn't a bad man he looked the other way and denied any prostitution only because he knew most of girls only did this out of need. So they would put on a costume and a mask to hide their identity.

Cinderella walked up to the stage and began her dance. She climbed up and down the pole and dirty men clapped and yelled for her to take off her clothes. Fitting that she chose her stage name to be Cinderella for she often fell like one expect for the happy ending. Her father had died leaving her with her step mother. She had run way from home at age twelve poor thing was raise on the streets.

She coyly began to take off her clothes. In the center of the audience she's spots Mr. Gold. How could she not that was his permanent seat no one could ever sit there. The lustful look in his eyes told her he's going to want to fuck her. How disgusted she felt after and during but she reminded herself it's all so Alexandra had milk, clothes, and a roof. It was not easy finding another job.

She tried to get another job but Sean's father, Mitchell Herman had made it impossible for her to get a job. He had harassed anyone that would even consider hiring her. He had attempted to harassed Granny but her shot gun send him away. Granny tried to give her as much hours possible and often helped her babysitting but she also had other waitresses, for starters Ruby, her granddaughter and her best friend Lacey.

After the show she knew it was to the hidden door. The hidden door was basically a room inside the Rabbit Hole where they would have sex. She was sure Mr. Gold had request her; for as disgusted as she was, she knew he was a generous man so that was an extra eight hundred dollar. And sure enough Mr. Gold was waiting for Cinderella.

It had been a good night at the Rabbit Hole so Ashley was coming home to little Alexandra. She had rent money and little extra to buy her little girl a toy. Alexandra was going to be seven months. She was growing up so fast. Ashely felt so lucky to have Mary Margret, Granny and her stepsister Anastasia to help her. They had help her in those though months of her pregnancy. Granny had spend so much time knitting her blankets and baby clothes. Her stepsister visited her and brought her things for the baby behind her stepmother of course.

Although she knew Sean would never step up to the plate of being a father she often dream he would show up and begged for her forgiveness. Even though she was poor she loved her daughter and not once complain or consider giving her up. Baby Alexandra was her reason to live. She had seen Sean around town a couple of time by the arm of Kathryn. Of course his father was thrill Kathryn was that daughter of one of Storybrooke's richest businessmen.

Ashley had learn to live for her daughter, her beautiful Alexandra. She knew that although her life sucked she had someone. Her daughter would grow up being loved. She also knew that if she wanted a real life she would have to leave Storybrooke. That was why she took on extra dancing and hooking shifts. She needed money to start a new life to move away from Storybrooke. She had save ten thousand dollars she needed a little more. Luckily she had a car so she could drive across the town line to her new life. She had chosen Boston to start her new life.

Part III

Jefferson knew the identity of all dancers, hooks and everyone who didn't wanted to be associate with the Rabbit Hole. So he had made it his job to check that Mr. Spencer, or any of the Herman's were not there when Cinderella was working. Unfortunately Jefferson was ill and had left Will Scarlet in charge.

The show was beginning and the host takes the stage.

Since it was a stripped club most of the audience was men but occasionally some guy would take his girlfriend or some random girl would show up.

Host: Ladies and Gentlemen, well mostly gentlemen we would like to welcome you to that Rabbit Hole where the only thing you may lose is your head. I have the pleasure to introduce Cinderella. Nothing can turn you on more than a maiden who is abused by her family. Come on this are the jokes people. How about a round of applause for Cinderella.

The audience would start clapping and Ashley would take the stage. She begins to dance on a floor length blue. She looks like she stepped out Disney's Cinderella.

She quickly notices Sean is in the crowd surrounded by friends. She keeps calm, repeating over and over in her mind he couldn't tell it her. She had a mask and wig; there was no way he could find out.

Then the host interrupts.

Host: What can be better than one princess how about two.

And from above the ceiling a swing is lower with Snow White on it. She jumps off it and she begins to dance. They had coordinated a striptease and when they are down to their g string and bra they kiss on the lips exciting the crowd; then they go backstage.

Once the show was over Ashley breathe with relief but her moment of peace ended when she heard the host.

Host: Well that was treat wasn't it. Well let the party continue at the champagne room. One lucky bastard (he laugh) can have a special dance with Princess duo. The biding start at one thousand dollars. Do I hear three?

Ashley was backstage having a nervous break down. She failed to listen to the rest. It was Snow White that snaps her out of it.

Snow White: What's wrong Cinderella? We are going to be making a lot of money. They auction our dance for ten thousand dollars. Apparently some looser can't get any action so his friends had to pay so he can touch a woman.

She laughed and normally Ashley would have laughed but all she kept thinking what if it was Sean. Please don't let it be Sean was all she kept repeating in her mind. Then she thought even if it was Sean the money along with all that she had saved would cover her trip to Boston. Jefferson was a kind man so any money they made was theirs. So whatever money they made with the dance would belong to her and Snow White whoever she might be. They quickly touch up their wardrobe and made sure their mask were on tightly nothing could be worse than losing your costume.

They walked into the champagne room she's nervous at the thought that it might be Sean, her Sean. Her worse fears came to pass it was Sean waiting for them but he looked so sad. She hoped and prayed that he didn't recognize her. It would hurt her deeply if he found out how low she had fallen; how he had destroyed her.

They began to dance in a team, putting their asses on his lap. He seemed to like it after all he was a man being entertained by two women. There was a pole behind where he was siting so Ashely climbs. She could never thank Ruby and Lacey enough for they had trained her and although they were not stripper they knew more about seduction than any other women in Storybrooke; they were fire. Cinderella and Snow White danced on him for an hour. Once the dance was over she was relief but her relief was short live.

As she was exiting Sean grabbed her hand.

Sean: Do I know you?

Ashley was paralyzed with fear. It was Snow White that answer.

Snow White: Well that will be a mystery, a princess never reveals her identity.

They walked out of the room and into the dressing room. She felt touched that this stranger help her. She finally got dress and made her exist through the tunnels. Jefferson had design a tunnel system that would allow the workers to leave without being seem. The tunnel lead to a hidden back alley. All the person had to do is make sure the street was empty so no one would see them come out.

Ashley was excited with tips and the private dance she had made enough to leave Storybrooke behind. She had just doubled her savings. All she needed was a few hours and her new life would begin.

Part VI

She stopped by the 24 hour mini market and got last minute personal care items like shampoo and soap. She was excited and nervous this was her moment; she had been ready; she has been waiting for it. She hastily made her way to her room at Granny's Bed and Breakfast. But she knew there would be trouble because from the corner of her eye she can see Sean.

Sean: Cinderella!

He yells at her. She knows it's a test to see if she responds and reveals her identity. She pretends not to see him or care.

Ashley in her mind: Just a few more minutes. If I can go upstairs and pick up Alexandra and her bags she can start a new life. Let him give up and go.

But she was wrong he quickly ran to her side before she could reach the door.

Sean: It was you? At the club.

Ashley: What are you talking about Sean are you drunk? I haven't seen you in almost a year. What do you want?

Sean: The truth.

Ashley: What truth?

Sean: You were the dancer at the club tonight.

Ashley: What are you talking about Sean. Look you're drunk. Go home sleep it off rather than harassed your ex.

Sean: Your scar Ashely, the one on your right shoulder.

Crap she had to think fast she had forgotten to put makeup on her scar. Her stepmother had thrown a hot pot she had ducked but not fast enough. She was lucky that with all the physical abuse she suffer all she had one scar.

Ashley laugh.

Ashely: What scar?

Sean: Where your stepmother burned you.

Sure he would know about the scar she had told him the story.

Ashley: So you saw a girl with a scar in a nightclub and you think it was me?

Sean: Is she mine?

Ashley: Does it matter?

She was taken by surprise when he kissed her. In that kiss she could feel herself falling back into his arms.

Ashley: Please, just go. You hurt me enough...

Sean: Ashley, please I need to know.

Ashley: Well if you have to ask... you clearly made up your mind.

Sean: My father, he said you went to him and told him the truth. That you were not sure if the baby was mine... Ashely I want to do good. I meant everything I said. I love you.

Ashley: It's a little to late don't you think.

She was about to walk away but he kissed her again..

Sean: Please, at least let me see her.

She could not refused his plea so she took him to her empty apartment where all her stuff was packed. One look at baby Alexandra and he knew that it was his. She eventually confessed about dancing, the hooking and why. Sean was so disgusted with his father he didn't want to see him again. He convinced Ashley to stay in Storybrooke. He got a job at the cannery and moved in with Ashley and together they raised Alexandra.


End file.
